dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ma Teng
Ma Teng is Ma Chao's father and the sworn brother of Han Sui. He entrusted his son with the pride of his family along with Pang De. In the Dynasty Warriors series and novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, he was killed by Cao Cao and a furious Ma Chao swore to avenge him. He is the winning vote for the Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires Warlord edit character. Role in GamesEdit Ma Teng appears in Dynasty Warriors 5 assisting his son and Pang De at Liang Province in a battle against Dong Zhuo's army. Other Dynasty Warriors games has Ma Teng already dead and Ma Chao commands his forces. QuotesEdit *"Ma Chao, show them the pride and soul of Liang!" Historical InformationEdit Ma Teng, according to the Dian lue, was a descendant of the General Who Tames the Deep Ma Yuan, famous for suppressing the Nanman early into the Eastern Han dynasty. Han Sui was his sworn brother and his sons were Ma Chao, Ma Tie, and Ma Xiu. His father's family was financially lacking, so he married a Qiang woman and Ma Teng was their child. In his youth, to make a living, Ma Teng chopped firewood to sell. When the non-Han trbes in Liang rose in uprising against the corrupt officials, Ma Teng was enlisted to help defeat them. And so Ma Teng was made an officer, but mutinied against his superior, Geng Bi, to aid the rebels. The majority of the insurgents were quelled by Huangfu Song, and Ma Teng established himself free of Han control in the Longxi commandery warding off Di and Qiang tribes. Dong Zhuo, who before was a subordinate general serving Huangfu Song in fighting the Liang rebels, took control of the imperial court, deposed Emperor Shao and installed Liu Xie as the new sovereign. Ma Teng was made General of the West and was persuaded with Han Sui to aid Dong Zhuo in battling with the anti-Dong Zhuo coalition. Ma Teng stationed himself in Chang'an. Dong Zhuo soon died, and Li Jue and Guo Si took control of the court, making Ma Teng General Who Subdues the West and ordering him to move to Mei. The Zizhi tongjian records that in 194 AD, Ma Teng had some private request to Li Jue and was refused, but the text does not specify further. Ma Teng planned to attack the capital. Emperor Xian wanted him and Li Jue to reconcile, but failed. Han Sui also had the same intentions but joined Ma Teng. Despite some coconspirators inside the capital, Ma Teng was beaten back by Fan Chou and he retreated back to Liang province. Soon he was pardoned and made General Who Gives Tranquillity to the Northern Barbarians. Li Jue was defeated with Cao Cao taking custody of the emperor. In 197 AD, he wanted to campaign against the northern warlord Yuan Shao, but was insecure because of the exposure open to Lu Bu and the western powers, Ma Teng and Han Sui. Xun Yu suggested treating the two favorably and so Zhong Yao made an alliance with them to ensure no interference. Ma Teng was recognized as General of the Van. In 202, after defeating Yuan Shao, Cao Cao turned hisforces to Yuan Shao's sons. Ma Teng was contacted by Yuan Shang asking for support but he eventually supported Cao Cao. He sent Ma Chao and Pang De to assist, and Pang De would kill an enemy commander. Ma Teng also aided in putting down another rebellion. Because of quarrels between subordinates, the relations of Ma Teng and Han Sui soured and Han Sui killed Ma Teng's wife and some children. In 208, Cao Cao thought of attacking Jing province and sent Zhong Yao to make peace between Han Sui and Ma Teng. He sent an envoy who was able to coerce Ma Teng into working in the capital, effectively as a hostage. Ma Teng, appointed Commandant of the Palace Guard, moved his family to Ye, leaving Ma Chao to control the troops being left behind. After Ma Chao rebelled, Ma Teng and his two other sons were executed by Cao Cao. Category:Characters Category:Barbarians